What If I Need You
by twilightsaga96
Summary: Bella and Jacob are dating. But then a new student arrives and might change that? Good or bad review it. They are all human.
1. Welcome To Forks

Chapter 1

"Bella, can you please show our new student, Edward, around tomorrow?" Ms. Cope asked. I couldn't say no she looked very desperate. I sighed and said Sure. I put on a fake smile to look enthusiastic. I don't think she was fooled. I am a terrible actress.

"Thank you so much Bella," she said, "Nobody else would do it."

"No problem," I told her with as much as enthusiasm I could fake. It couldn't be that bad. Maybe my boyfriend, Jacob Black, would help me.

**The Next Day**

Jacob picked me up in the morning as usual.

"Hey Jacob, do you want to help me show around the new kid?" I asked him after I got in the car.

"I can't I have to get my math homework finished," he replied. I sighed. He never did anything with me anymore. We used to be close but now we seem so distant. When we got to the parking lot I saw a shiny Volvo. I didn't know anybody who owned a Volvo. It must be the new kid's car.

"See you in class," I told Jacob as we got out of the car. He nodded and walked away. I walked to the office slowly. I wanted to think about Jacob and me when we were closer and happier. When I walked into the office I saw a very handsome boy with bronze hair and green emerald eyes. I was so distracted that I didn't realize Ms. Cope was saying my name.

"Oh sorry, I was umm distracted," I said very embarrassed. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. So I looked down.

"Okay Edward, This is Bella Swan. She is going to show you around today. Bella, this is Edward Masen," Ms. Cope said introducing us.

"Hello, It's nice to meet you Bella," Edward said as he was putting his hand out for me to shake. I looked up and stared into his emerald eyes. I didn't even realize I shook his hand. I was so dazed.

_Wait what are you doing _I thought to myself _you have a boyfriend remember_

"Okay, I'll show you around now."

He smiled a weird crooked smile and nodded. The tour didn't take as long as I thought it would.

"So since I'm new, and I don't really know anybody besides you can I sit at your table during lunch?" He asked with the same crooked smile.

"Sure, it's fine with me. See you at lunch then."

He smiled and nodded then walked away.

* * *

**Vote on my poll on my profile. Should I continue? This is my first Fanfiction. Please Please Review If you didn't like I totally respect that. If you did well then thanks!**

**REVIEW!!**

* * *


	2. Pounding Heart

Chapter 2

"Jacob, Edward is going to sit with us today." I told Jacob during lunch.

"Who is Edward?" He asked with a little hint of jealousy. It kind of made me happy to know that he was jealous.

"He is the new kid. I showed him around earlier."

"Oh" was all Jacob said.

"Oh my God. Who is he?" I heard my friend Jessica ask. I wondered why I was even friends with Jessica. I knew she talked about me behind my back with Lauren.

"That's Edward. He is new," I told her.

"Hi Bella," Edward said as he sat down. But Jessica answered before I could and that kind of made me angry for some reason.

"Hi! I'm Jessica"

"I'm Edward," he replied back.

"Hey Edward. This is Jacob Black. My boyfriend," I told him.

"Hey" Jacob said with no emotion.

"It's nice to meet you," Edward said very politely. Jacob just ignored him.

"Jacob, are you still coming over tonight?" We always studied on Thursday after school.

"I can't. I have football practice."

"You don't have practice on Thursday." I reminded him.

"Yeah but today we do because of the big game tomorrow."

"Oh." If he didn't want to come over he just had to say. Not make up some lame excuse.

"Edward, are you coming to the game tomorrow?" I asked I didn't want him to feel left out. Although he probably didn't with all the attention Jessica had been giving him. But why should I care.

"Yeah Jessica just invited me." He said smiling. I smiled back and nodded. Then the bell rang. I walked to biology and sat in my usual seat. I pulled out the current book I was reading. I barely finished a paragraph when I heard the chair beside me scratch against the floor. I didn't know who it could be since nobody ever sat beside me. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Sure. So how are you liking Forks?" I asked since I remembered I forgot to welcome him to Forks.

"It's okay. I'll have to get used to the rain though." He said and laughed at the end part. I could feel my heart pounding. I wondered why. Then Mr. Banner cleared his throat and started class. After biology I had gym with Jacob. I hated gym. I always tripped or got hit with the ball. Mr. Scott told us to partner up. I was Jacob's partner.

"Jacob, are you okay?" I asked while we kicked the soccer ball back and forth.

"Yeah why?" He replied without looking up.

"I don't know you just seem so sad or mad."

"Oh I'm not." That was all we said to each other the rest of the period. When I was walking to my locker I ran into something hard and fell.

"Whoa, you okay?" said a voice I immediately recognized.

"Yeah, I am so sorry. I should have been paying attention."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not the one who fell," Edward said smiling my crooked smile. _Wait Did you just think MY crooked smile_ I thought to myself. He was helping me up when I heard Jacob's voice say

"Bella, Are you okay? Did you trip again?"

"Um yeah," I said. He looked like he was in a hurry so I just gave him an easy answer.

"So can you get a ride home?" But before I could even answer he said, "Awesome. Okay Bye love you." He hugged me and left. I sighed. Jessica probably already left. I would just walk. Then as if Edward read my mind he said, "I can take you home, Bella. If you want?"

"Sure, Thanks." I smiled. My heart was pounding again. Why did it keep doing that?

* * *

**Hi People! Thanks for reading my story even if you didn't like it. Please review I really like to know what you think. I hope you like it. Sorry I write such short chapter on paper it seems much longer. Anyways I'll try to update as soon as possible but now school has started:-( Okay well Thanks!!**


	3. Ride Home

**Almost forgot.. I don't own Twilight... I wish I did but I don't :-(**

* * *

Chapter 3

**"Thanks for giving me a ride." I said as we drove out of the parking lot. **

**"No Problem. That's what friends are for." He said while smiling a dazzling smile.**

**"So where did you move from." **

**"Alaska."**

**"Oh!" I gasped as I saw how fast we were going. "What's wrong?" He asked kind of concerned. **

"**You're going so fast. Slow Down!" **

"**This is how I drive." He replied. "Fine." He mumbled something to himself and started slowing down. **

"**Thank you." I said in a quiet voice. I wasn't sure if he was still mad.**

"**Sorry, I just like driving fast." I nodded.**

"**Thanks for showing me around. It really helped. You should consider being a tour guide." He said after a while. I smiled a little. **

"**Just take a right then a left." I said giving him the directions to my house. **

"**Okay. So, what is your favorite color?" **

"**What?" I asked kind of confused. **

"**I asked what your favorite color was." **

"**No, I know it was just kind of random." **

"**Oh, so are you going to answer." He said then turning his head to look at me. I looked at his eyes and blurted out "Green" then blushed. Why would I say that? I am so stupid. I have only known him for about 8 hours. "Why are you embarrassed?" he asked**

**"It's nothing. What's yours?" I said trying to get the subject away from me. He looked at me then said "Brown." **_**That's the color of my eyes, **_**I thought, **_**It was probably just a coincidence. **_**Why was I thinking about that? JACOB REMEMBER!**

"**Bella, is this your house?" Edward said pulling me away from my thoughts. **

"**Uhh yeah. Thank you so much." **

"**No Problem. Thanks for being my friend." He said smiling his crooked smile that I was starting to love. **_**What?!?! Bella, what are you thinking!? **_**I nodded. I couldn't answer I was breathless. I opened the door to leave. I was kind of sad to leave. "See you tomorrow, Bella." I nodded. I was still breathless.**

**

* * *

**

Hey People sorry it is short I am not very good at writing long chapters. I will try so hard!! Anyways review please I love knowing what you think. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. If you have an idea of where this story should go. Should Bella Stay with Jacob or Go with Edward? It's up to you. Sorry this is so long.

Review Please!!


	4. Realizing

**I don't own Twilight... I'm not that smart!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**When I entered my house, I went to my room. I threw my bag in the corner and went to go lay on my bed. I thought about everything. I realized what was happening. I think I was falling in love with Edward. But I couldn't do that to Jacob. I still loved Jacob just not like that anymore. I sighed. **_**I am a horrible person, **_**I thought. I turned on the radio to ****try**** to get my mind off of everything. **_**This is Hilary Duff "Hide Away"**_** I heard the radio dj say. I didn't realize I was crying till the end of the song. That song fit Jacob and me too well. I turned the radio off it wasn't helping. My life was falling apart. It seemed like it, anyways. After a while, I decided I should stay away from Edward. I didn't want to do something stupid. I texted Jacob that I would drive myself to school the next day. Then I went to sleep.**

**I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I didn't know who it was. I couldn't recognize by the ringtone. " Hello," I asked tiredly. " Hey, did I wake you up?" It was Jacob I forgot I changed his ringtone to "**_**Pushin' Me Away" **_

" **Yeah, It's okay I was going to get up pretty soon, anyways."**

" **Why didn't you want me to pick you up?" He asked . I could hear a little anger in his voice. " Is Edward taking you?" Even though Jacob and I were… well not like how we used to be. It was still nice to know he was jealous.**

" **No,why? I just wanted drive today." **

" **I heard he took you home yesterday. I though you were going to get a ride with Jessica or something.:**

" **Oh, Jessica was already gone. I gotta go get ready. See you at school."**

" **Okay, bye," he said. Jacob seemed better. I hoped it would last. When I was in the parking lot, I saw Edward standing by his car. I was about to go and say hi. But then I remembered stay away. I couldn't be in love with Edward and still be going out with Jacob. Life was much more difficult now. I walked to my first class. Couldn't lunch come any sooner.**

**I was so glad when it was lunch. I didn't really want to sit by other people today. I just wanted to get the day done and over with. I got my lunch then found a table, in the corner where nobody was sitting. I was hoping Jacob was going to sit by me. But part of me wanted someone else to sit by me. **_**Ugh! What am I doing **_**I though. I heard a tray hit the table. I looked up. **_**Oh no! **_**" Hi," Edward said. " Hi." I said quietly. I looked over at the table I usually sit at. There was Jacob talking to Jessica. I sighed. I knew it was too good to last. " So what's going on." I couldn't ignore him. He was too nice. " Nothing." I tried to look away but his eyes were very distracting. I stared for a long time or at least it seemed like it. " Why did you sit here by yourself?" He asked. " Oh, umm, they are… I just didn't want to." Wow, that sounded very intelligent. He smiled the beautiful crooked smile. The bell rang. **_**Saved by the bell, **_**how cheesy. I quickly cleared my tray then left. I couldn't fall even more in love with Edward. I almost forgot Edward was in my biology class. I could see my plan of trying to avoid Edward wasn't working so much. " Hey, are you in hurry?" I heard Jacob say behind me. I turned around. " Yeah, don't want to be late for biology. See you in Gym" **

" **Yeah" **_**Maybe I could skip**_** I thought still thinking of ways to avoid Edward. **_**Charlie would find out and ground me**_** sometimes I hated living in a small town. I decided to just go to class. **_**Just keep your distance**_** I reminded myself. I sat down hoping we wouldn't do a lab today. Edward came in and I was dazzled. He smiled at me and I was breathless. " Hello." He said. He was too polite. How could he be nice to me? I just left him in the lunch room. I nodded. Of course, that day we did a lab with our lab partners. Edward and I were the first ones done, so we had some time to talk. **

" **Bella, are you okay? You seemed like you were in a hurry when you left the lunch room." **

" **Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't want to be late for class." I looked away hoping he wouldn't talk to me. Even though I wanted him too. I had to try to stop my feelings for Edward. I had Jacob. He was my life, my love, and my everything, or at least he was. Edward didn't talk to me the rest of the time. I felt so bad. I wanted to talk to Edward. To hear his voice. The bell finally rang. I left so quickly that I tripped. Edward helped me up. " Are you okay?" He asked concerned. " Yeah," I said and then left quickly. Every time I was around Edward I was breathless. I was so glad when gym was over. I could finally go home. That day was so long. I couldn't wait to get home. When I got home, I knew I had to break up with Jacob soon.**

* * *

**Hey people! Longest chapter!! So exciting! Sorry if it was bad. I don't think this was my best chapter... But tell me what you think. Thanks to all the people who reviewed I really appreciate it. Those who don't thanks for reading Anyways! If you read this awesome! Because I know sometimes I don't. The songs that are mentioned are really good songs ( or i think so) if you want to know the lyrics they will be on my profile!**

**Thanks again for reading!!!**

* * *

Come on people at least one review... please :-( I don't really care if you tell me it sucked just one review!


	5. Breaking Up

**Sorry, I haven't updated on a while.**

**I don't own Twilight Characters or anything else that Stephenie Meyer Created**

* * *

Breaking up with Jacob was going to be the hardest thing I had to do, but if I cheated on him that would be worse. I mean I still loved him just not in the same way, anymore. I called him and told him I had to go over his house. He said okay. I got in my truck and drove to his house. The drive seemed like it took hours. I knocked on Jacob's door hoping he would answer and not his father, Billy.

"Hey," Jacob said. "I'm glad you decided to come over. There is something I have been wanting to tell you." I nodded and walked in. I sat on his blue couch in the living room. I hoped what he had to tell wasn't something that would make feel worse about breaking up with him.

"You can go first, Jacob," I told him. I was so nervous about this. I kept going over what I was going to say, but nothing sounded right. I was thinking about not breaking up with him.

"Okay," he paused for moment,"I wanted to tell that I am sorry. I realized that I was being a jerk to you." I knew it was going to be something that would me feel worse.

"I am not mad at you. Jacob, I have been thinking about things. I don't know if it is just me, but I don't feel right anymore." I said. "Jacob, I want to break up." I whispered. I was too scared to look at him.

"It is because of Edward, isn't it? I know it is," he almost yelled. I knew he hated Edward and I wasn't going to tell him it was mostly Edward.

"No, if Edward wasn't here it probably would have gone the same way. Jacob, I'm sorry. It just isn't the same anymore. Don't be mad at Edward," I whispered. "I am going to go now." I told him. I got up and walked to the door. Jacob didn't move from his spot. It was raining very bad outside. I felt horrible. I hoped he wasn't very mad. I still loved him, but more like a brother now. I didn't want to tell him the we can still be friends thing. It sounded dumb when people said that. I tried to start my car, but it wouldn't start. I was thinking about asking Jacob for a ride, but then I thought it would be awkward. I decided to walk. It would be cold and wet, but I wanted to think. I think I made it about a mile when I heard my name. I looked beside me and it was Edward in his silver Volvo.

"Bella, what are you doing? You must be freezing," he yelled out the window. I looked at him. I didn't even notice I was cold until he mentioned it.

"My car wouldn't start," I said. I wasn't even sure he could hear me.

"Would you like me to drive you home?" he asked. I nodded. I walked to the passenger side and opened to door. He turned the heater on and it felt very nice. Then I thought how Edward is always there for me when I need him and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Thank you for helping me, again," I said. If I told him what I was laughing about he would probably just laugh at me.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you walk in the rain. Why were you walking anyway?" he told me.

"I was walking from Jacob's house. My car wouldn't start," I whispered thinking back to Jacob's house.

"Why didn't Jacob give you a ride home?" he asked. He seemed kind of angry. I don't think he likes Jacob, but he is too polite to say it.

"He had to go some place," I lied. I wished I had better lying skills. He looked at me and I knew he could see right through that lie.

"Bella, you are a horrible liar. There is no point in lying to me," he said.

"I broke up with Jacob and my car wouldn't start. I thought it would be awkward if I asked him to give me a ride home," I whispered. I looked down and started playing with my zipper. I tried so hard not to cry right there.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. You should have asked Jacob anyway. If I was him, I would have given you a ride," he said. I nodded. I looked out my window and saw we were at my house. Edward did make feel better, but I couldn't be completely happy yet.

"Goodbye, I'll see you Monday," I said getting out of the Volvo.

"Goodbye," he replied smiling my crooked smile. Even when I was sad his smile still made my heart race.

* * *

**Hey, I had no reviews for my last chapter :-( I felt very sad. Please Review this chapter please I don't really care if you tell me it was bad i just need at least one review. **

**Happy Halloween!!**

**Thanks for Reading :-)**


	6. Football Game

**So I finally posted this... I know you all probably hate me... I am extremely lazy**

**I really appreciate all the reviews I got... I literally danced around in my room because of them... You made my horrible day in to the best... Anyways you can read it... not my best chapter ever**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella, Jacob, Edward, and all the others I mention that are Mrs. Meyers.**

* * *

"Bella, is that you?" my dad asked when I entered my house.

"Yeah, I was at Jacob's," I said. My dad nodded. He liked Jacob a lot. He was so happy when Jake and I started dating. I wondered what he would think about me breaking up with him.

"Are you going to Jacob's football game tonight?" my dad asked. I had forgotten all about the game. I wasn't sure if Jacob would want me there.

"Umm, I'm not quite sure," I told him. He looked surprised. I knew why. I had never not gone to one of Jake's games. "I'm kind of tired. I will be upstairs," I said walking up the stairs before he could catch my lie. I opened the door to my room and looked at my desk. Right away I saw a picture of Jacob and me. I took the picture down. I didn't want to be reminded of what I ruined every time I walked into my room. I looked at the clock and it was 4:15 PM. The game started at seven o' clock. I debated with myself if I should go and then my started ringing. It was a text from Jacob. It read "Please come to the football game. I want you there. I will pick you up at 6:00." I got dressed in my favorite jeans and a blue, striped, long sleeved shirt. I went downstairs and my dad was watching a hockey game. I told him that I was going to the football game. Thank God he wasn't going. I still didn't know how to tell him about Jacob and me. After a while, I heard a car honking outside. I told my dad bye as I grabbed my jacket. He waved not moving his eyes from the television. When I got outside, I saw Jacob inside my red, rusty truck. I smiled at him tentatively. I was very nervous about the ride with Jacob.

"Hello," Jacob said quietly.

"Hi," I replied opening the door. He didn't seem angry. There was an awkward silence on the ride to the game. "Jacob, I don't want this to be awkward," I told him when we arrived at Forks High School.

"I don't want to talk about it now," he said. I got out of the truck and went to the stands. Jessica was already there. She was talking animatedly to Edward. I could bring myself to look at Edward. It would feel wrong knowing I just broke up with Jacob. I had hoped Edward wouldn't be angry with me.

"Hi Bella, I didn't know you were here," Jessica said noticing I was sitting next to her. I nodded to acknowledge I had heard her. I could just feel her deathly glares. She hated when people didn't talk to her. "Oh my God, Bella, what is your problem," she replied angered. Then I heard his velvet voice say,

"Jessica, I think you should leave Bella alone." I could tell he was annoyed with Jessica. She rolled her eyes then pulled out her cell phone and started texting. I was startled when the announcer's booming voice said that the game was starting. The game seemed to go fast. During halftime, I decided to go to the concessions.

"Hey, wait up," I heard Edward's voice yell. I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" he asked. I didn't look up knowing he eyes would make me incoherent.

"I don't mind," I replied.

"You don't know to talk to me, you know," he said. I smiled a little.

"I know I don't have to. I was just thinking what if I made a mistake by breaking up with Jacob. I know we were having some problems but a lot of couples do, right?" I looked at Edward, and he looked confused. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump all that on you. I don't know who else to tell. You have probably already noticed that Jessica isn't a very good listener," I laughed. I tried to make it into a joke. It didn't work. Edward chuckled lightly and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't understand how I could feel and act this way towards someone who I just met.

"Oh, Edward!" I heard an annoying voice yell. Edward and I turned around at the same time. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Speak of the devil." I tried to suppress my laugh with a smile but didn't succeed.

"I wondered where you went off to," Jessica said.

"What would you like?" the guy at the concessions asked me. _For Jessica to leave,_ I thought. I got my hot chocolate and walked back to the stands. I really didn't want to hear Jessica's voice. Edward and Jessica came back not to long ago. I was surprised when Edward sat next to me.

"Bella, how did you get here?" Edward asked me.

"Jacob brought me," I replied. I thought that question was really random. "He brought my truck." Edward just nodded. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw jealousy flash across his face. It had to have been something else. It didn't make sense for him to be jealous over that. We sat in silence after that. It gave me time to think. I had no idea if I did make a mistake by breaking up with Jacob. I didn't make sense why he was upset. When we were dating, he acted like he could care less if I was there or not. Jessica's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Edward, we should go see movie together." I was filled with anger at this question. I looked at Edward. He looked surprised. I did not understand why I was angry. I knew I liked him but I didn't own him. Edward could go if he wanted.

"Oh, umm, I don't like movies," Edward responded. I tried not to laugh, but did not succeed. Jessica didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, how about dinner Saturday?" she asked. Edward seemed annoyed. I was happy about that.

"Uh, I can't, umm, Bella is coming over my house," he replied. Jessica shot me a death glare.

"Thanks a lot. She already hates me and you just made it worse," I whispered. He just chuckled. The rest of the game seemed to go fast. I waited till everyone left to go throw away my hot chocolate. I was walking away when I heard a voice say,

"Hey." It was Jacob. I thought he saw me so I turned around. The next thing I saw left me completely dumbfounded. It was Jacob and Jessica hugging. "Bella broke up with me," he said smiling widely at her. My heart was breaking.

"Finally, why didn't you just break up with her?" Jessica asked.

"Because, my dad is best friends with her dad and now it seems like it is her fault."

"Oh yeah, now she won't be in the way. I don't know what you saw in her."

"Neither do I," Jacob said. Then he kissed her. I couldn't believe what I saw. I ran as fast as I could without tripping. I didn't understand. I was crying so hard. I couldn't think. As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs ignoring my confused dad downstairs.

* * *

**Okay, did you think that was boring? My cousin told me it was. Please give me some ideas. Plus I have never had a boyfriend so I have never broken up or whatever so if it sounds stupid that would be why. I also reread my other chapters and WOW so many grammar mistakes. It is embarrassing. I am only in 8th grade and still learning grammar (I am getting better got 100% on my test ;-) ) Please tell me if you notice any mistakes. Sorry this seems so long. I really loved all the reviews and would love more even if they tell me "WOW YOU SUCK DON'T WRITE" I would love.... (I kind of seem like I have no life huh?) **

**Anyways, tell me what ya thought and what I can do to make it better.**


	7. Trying To Forget

**I don't own anything that belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Like her characters Edward, Bella, Charlie, Jacob, and Jessica. I think that's it.**

**-Twilightsaga96**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Trying to Forget**

As far as I know, I cried all night. I honestly don't even remember falling asleep. My dad woke me up by knocking on my door.

"Bella, are you alright," he asked hesitantly. He always freaked out when I cried, which was rarely.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay," I replied trying to make it sound true. It looked like he saw through it, but he didn't acknowledge it. He nodded his head and left my room. I kind of wished he didn't though. It gave me more time to think and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I was so glad it was a Saturday. I didn't have to see him. It was weird not being able to even think his name. I did my usual morning routine then went downstairs. My dad eyed me suspiciously. I pretended he wasn't there. I had no idea what I was going to do to act like I was okay. I decided to think things over while I ate my cereal. I did breakup with him, but I did still have some feelings for him. It would explain why I so shaken up about all this. One thing I didn't understand was that I knew he was jealous of Edward, but he was obviously with Jessica.

I really wanted to tell someone about this, but I didn't know who. I didn't really have any good friends around. I thought of all the possible people I could tell and I came up with only one. Edward. He was the only one who I knew wouldn't go running to someone and it getting around the school. I finished my cereal then went up to my room and debated whether to talk to Edward or not. I ended with not. I fell asleep and woke up to my phone ringing with a text. It was from an unknown number. I opened my phone and looked at it. It read:

_Would you really like to come to my house?-E_

I was little confused at first, but then figured out it was Edward. I smiled to myself. I wasn't exactly sure how Edward could have these effects on me, when I barely knew him. I kept thinking that, but I was truly perplexed. I texted him back.

_Sure, but I don't know where you live. Just a question… how'd you get my number? –B_

I decided to change. I didn't really want to arrive in the clothes I'd just slept in. A few minutes later I got another text.

_I'll come pick you up in about 10 minutes. Jessica. –E_

I laughed a little to myself. I imagined Jessica was angry that he would ask for my number, but give it to him anyway. It didn't matter that Jessica had him. She always wanted whatever she didn't have. I went downstairs and saw my dad watching football. I realized I had to tell my dad something. There was no way he would just let my behavior pass. I decided to act normal like nothing happened.

"Hey Dad, is it okay if go to my friend's house after school?" I asked as I sat down the couch casually.

"Sure Bells. Are you okay now?" He asked turning his attention away from football and on to me. I quickly thought of something to say. I hoped it would sound more convincing than my previous lie.

"Yeah, it was just a misunderstanding," I replied. I only wished it was a misunderstanding. "I'm all good now." I smiled in an attempt to prove it. He nodded like he bought it. I didn't push anything else I just sat and waited for Edward. At exactly 10 minutes from when I got my text, I heard knocking on the door. I swiftly got up and answered the door. I didn't really want my dad to know I was going to a boy's house as he thought I was still with Jacob.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled while grabbing my jacket and left my house. I didn't want to wait for his reply in case he came to the door.

"In a rush?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes and nudged him playfully.

"I just figured it'd be better if my dad didn't know you were a boy," I replied walking towards his Volvo. Edward chuckled and asked, "And why is that?"

"He doesn't know about… him and what happened," I almost whispered. I hated acting that way around Edward. He seemed a little saddened. Edward opened the passenger door for me then walked over to the driver side. I wasn't sure what to say after that. I wondered if he still would want me to come to his house. I decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have said anything," I said looking down and playing with my jacket zipper.

"Bella, it's alright. I understand that it will take some time. Do you still want to come to my house?" he replied. It just amazed that he was actually real. I'd never met a guy who was understanding.

I smiled at him with gratitude and replied, "Thanks. Yes, I do. Can we just forget about the whole?" I laughed a little trying to lighten the mood. He smiled crookedly and my heart started pounding instantly.

"Of course," he said. We turned and then I saw the most amazing house ever. "By the way, my cousin is visiting. She's a little wild, but I'll try to help as much as possible," he said. As if the house was intimidating enough, and now I have to meet his cousin. He parked then opened my door for me. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Sorry it was kind of short, but I haven't updated in a longggg time. I'm really sorry. I promise it won't happen again. Next chapter will be the best I can do. Please tell me what you think. I love reading your comments. Thanks to adding to your favorites and alerts. If you have any suggestions please tell me, I'll most likely use them. Promise. Okay, that's it!**

**-Twilightsaga96**


	8. Visting The Masen House

**I don't own anything that belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**-Twilightsaga96**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Visiting the Masen House**

I followed Edward's lead to his house. I'd never been this nervous to visit someone's house. Edward made me feel things I'd never felt before. I took a deep breath then entered the Masen house.

"Mom!" Edward yelled once we were fully inside. "I'm home along with my friend." He smiled in my direction. I, of course, blushed a deep red. I nervously played with my jacket zipper. A few minutes later, a beautiful lady with caramel colored hair and brown eyes. She looked like she was in her late 30s. She smiled warmly at me then at Edward.

"Hello, I'm Esme, Edward's mother," she said hugging. I was shocked, but I hugged her back. My dad wasn't really the "hugging type".

"I'm Bella," I said after she released me. I looked up at Edward, and he looked extremely embarrassed. I held in the urge to laugh. Oddly, him being embarrassed was kind of cute.

"Hi, I'm Alice," I heard a voice say. A few seconds later, a small, pixie-like girl with short, spiky hair appeared before me. "I'm Edward's cousin. I've heard a lot about you, Bella." She smiled and winked at Edward. I blushed again, and looked down.

"Um, I'm going to take Bella on a tour of the house now," Edward said while grabbing my hand. My heart pounded as it usually did whenever I was with Edward. He smiled crookedly at me, and pulled me in the direction of the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you, Alice and Esme," I said as I walked with Edward. I heard Esme laugh, and then she said, "It was nice to meet you too." Once we were upstairs, Edward said, "I apologize for Alice and my mother's behavior. I honestly didn't know they would say nor do anything like that." I smiled at him and said, "It's alright. Okay, show me your mansion." He laughed and walked down the hallway.

"Bella, it's not a mansion," he said. "This is the bathroom." He showed me a room twice the size of my bathroom. I laughed lightly and replied, "Okay, so maybe not a mansion, but pretty close." He just shook his head and smiled. He showed me the guest room where Alice was currently staying.

"Not to seem rude or anything, but why is Alice staying at your house?" I asked. I hoped it didn't come out wrong.

"Her parents are on vacation for a week. They live in Seattle, so with us just moving here they decided to have Alice stay here. I don't really mind though. Alice is really cool. Well, at least she was until she spoke to you." He ran his fingers through his bronze hair. I laughed.

"She seemed cool, but she could work on keeping secrets," I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to see my room?" Edward asked as we arrived at a room at the end of the right hallway. I was kind of nervous. I'd only been in one boy's room and that was **his**. It doesn't mean anything, I reminded myself. He only thinks of me as a friend.

"Sure," I answered. I tried to say it casually. He smiled and opened the door. His room had a beautiful view of the forest behind his house.

"Come on," Edward said gently pulling me inside. He had a huge shelf with a bunch of CDs and some cassettes.

"So what do you think?" He asked with an obvious nervous tone.

"It's really cool. You have so much music," I answered, smiling. He smiled and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, I really like music." He laughed lightly. Being with Edward really me feel better about everything. My feelings were growing, but I didn't know about Edward's.

"That's a really beautiful view of the forest," I said pointing towards the window.

"Yeah, that's why I chose this room," He said smiling. I was going to sit down next to him on his bed, but I didn't know if it'd be awkward. I decided to sit on a black couch he had. "You can sit over here," he said, "if you want." I blushed a little, and went to go sit by him. "Bella, I'm really glad I met you," he said looking at me. I blushed harder and replied, "I am too." He smiled crookedly.

"I love that about you," he said. "Your blush," he added. I looked down and blushed more.

"Bella, I have to tell you something. I debated on whether or not to tell you, but I feel it is your right to know," he said. I looked at him confused. I wasn't sure what he was going to say, and he made it sound terrible.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked after he hadn't said anything in a while. He sighed then said,

"Yesterday, after the football game, I saw Jacob and Jessica." I gasped knowing where this was going. "They were," he hesitated, "kissing. I kind of lost my temper and punched Jacob." I interrupted,

"Oh my God! Are you okay? Did he hit you?" He laughed lightly, then replied,

"No, for him being a football player he can't fight at all. He didn't hit me once." He smiled proudly. I rolled my eyes. Men cared about the stupidest things. "I know you two were already broken up, but they were also talking." He stopped for a while then continued. "He was cheating on you, Bella," he finally said. I looked down and wasn't sure what to say next. "I'm really sorry, Bella," he said while I was silent. "He is a complete fool." I tried not to cry, but a few tears escaped. Edward wiped them away, but after that I started crying and sobbing uncontrollably. It was embarrassing, but I couldn't hold it in. After a few minutes, Edward hugged me. Oddly, it felt right to be in his arms even though I was crying over what Jacob did to me.

"I'm sorry," I said after I was done crying. He released, and looked at me as if to make sure I was okay.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'll always be here no matter what happens. I'll never leave or hurt you. I promise," Edwards said with such intensity that I knew I could trust and believe him. I smiled slightly and nodded. I wiped the rest of my tears. "Bella, I didn't ask you to come over just to tell you that. What would like to do?" He said with a smile. He was obviously trying to make me feel better. I looked around his room to see what we could do. I spotted a checkered game board with pieces. It was childish, but I couldn't find anything else.

"How about checkers?" I asked. He laughed lightly, and nodded.

"Sounds great." He got up from the bed, and walked to the corner of his room where the game was. He set it up on the floor in front of his bed. I moved to the floor. "Red or black?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know. Which one do you want to be?" I replied. I'm sure I sounded intelligent.

"I'll be red." I nodded in response.

"So what was your old school like?" I asked while moving my first piece. He looked thoughtful then answered,

"It was small. It was quite boring actually. I like Forks much better." He smiled and moved his red piece.

"I don't see why," I said. "Forks is if not more equally boring."

"The town is very welcoming," he pointed out.

"Yes, Jessica is very welcoming to new male students," I said half jokingly. He grimaced.

"She is one of the people who I really dislike in Forks," he said. "Let's not talk about her, please?" I nodded.

"Do you play any sports?" I asked and jumped over one of his red pieces.

"No, I don't. Sorry to disappoint," he answered.

I smiled and replied, "No disappointment. I've never been a sports fan." He smiled.

"That's good. I prefer music, obviously," he said looking at his large music collection.

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Yes, I play the piano. Do you play anything?"

I shook my head. "No, I wish I did though. I sort of sing, if that counts?" He smiled crookedly and nodded.

"That's cool. Would you like to hear a song?"

"Yeah, that'd be so cool," I answered back excitedly. He got up from the floor and walked to the door. I followed. He walked to dark room that had a piano in the middle. He turned on the lights. He went to go sit down on a cushioned piano seat. Edward told me I could sit next to him, so I did.

"I'm not that great, so if I mess up please don't laugh," he said smiling slightly. I nodded.

"No problem. I can't play at all, so I have no reason to laugh at you," I replied. He looked at me and smiled. My heart went in to overdrive. He looked down at the keys, and started playing. It was the most beautiful song I'd ever heard. He was absolutely amazing.

"What'd you think?" he asked with the same nervous tone as before.

"It was amazing. I loved it," I said, smiling at him.

"Thanks. It's my mom's favorite," he said, blushing a little. It was cute seeing Edward blush. I looked at his eyes, and just got lost in them. I couldn't look away. He was also staring at me. I wished that moment would last forever, but it didn't.

"Edward," Alice said from the doorway, "Esme says it's time for dinner. She said Bella can join us." He turned toward Alice and nodded.

"Thank you. We'll be there soon," he answered. She smiled at us and skipped down the hall. He got up from the seat, and put his hand out for me to help me up. I took his hand, and let him lead me to the dinner room.

"Bella, thank you so much for joining us. I made spaghetti. I hope you like it," Esme said when she saw us in the doorway. She was so motherly like how I thought my mom would be if she was alive.

"Thank you letting me stay for dinner. I love spaghetti," I replied, smiling. She smiled back.

"Edward's father, Carlisle, will also be joining us. He just got off of work from the hospital," she said. Alice was already sitting down, so I sat down next to her. Edward sat on the other side of me.

"Hi Bella," she said when I sat down.

"Hey Alice," I replied and smiled.

"I'm so glad you came over," she said.

"Um, yeah, I'm too," I said. Esme served us all our plates.

"Esme, Edward, Alice, I'm home!" I heard a male voice yell. I assumed it was Carlisle.

"We're in the dining room," Esme replied. A man with short, blonde, wavy hair entered. He was pretty tall, so I could see where Edward got that from. He kissed Esme on the cheek then turned his attention to Edward and Alice.

"Good Evening, Edward and Alice. Ah, who's this?" He asked when he saw me.

"This is Bella. She's a friend from school," Edward explained. I smiled at Carlisle.

"It's nice to meet you," I said. I wasn't sure if I should've stood or just remained sitting. I decided to stand to be more respectful. I stood and put my hand out for him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too," he replied, smiling and shaking my hand. After we shook hands, I sat down. It wasn't long before we could eat. I wasn't that hungry, but I didn't want to be rude.

"So how'd you become friends with Edward?" Carlisle asked me after a few minutes into dinner.

"The secretary chose me to show around Edward, and while I was giving the tour we kind of just became friends," I replied, smiling. I looked at Edward who was also smiling.

"That's nice," Esme said.

"This spaghetti is really good, Esme," I commented. It really was too. It was better than I've ever made.

"Thank you, dear. You should invite your mother and father over to dinner," she said. My heart ached at the thought of my mother.

"Um, well, my dad would love to come, but my mom," I hesitated, "she died when I was 3." I looked down. I heard Edward, Esme, Alice, and Carlisle gasp.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know," Esme said. I looked up and nodded.

"I know," I said. "Um, could we change the subject?" I suggested.

"No problem," Edward said. I smiled at gratefully, and he smiled his crooked smile in return. "How long have you lived in Forks?"

"I've lived here my whole life," I answered.

"Oh, that's cool," Alice said. "This town is really nice." I smiled remembering Edward and my conversation.

"I guess. Yeah, it's very welcoming too," I said. Edward laughed lightly.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Alice asked.

"Alice," Edward said with a warning tone.

"Um, no, I don't," I answered.

"Who are your other friends? I might know their parents," Carlisle asked.

"I don't really have any close friends anymore. Angela Weber used to be my friend but she moved away last year," I said. "So I just have Edward." I was finished with my food by then. I got up to put it in the sink, and wash it.

"No, it's okay, I've got it, Bella," Esme said. I nodded and left my plate in the sink. I went to go sit down, and then my phone rang. I looked at the screen and it read: _Dad_

"I'm sorry. It's my dad," I said, and walked out of the room. I flipped open my phone to answer it.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"Hey Bells," my dad said, "Are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah, I'll be home soon, don't worry. I just got done with dinner at my friend's house," I told him.

"Okay, love you, Bells," he said.

"Love you too, Dad," I replied and hung up. I went back in to the dining room. "I'm really sorry, but my dad wants me home soon."

"It's alright," Esme said. "Edward's done with his dinner. He can drive you home."

"Thank you so much for letting me visit and stay for dinner," I said waving goodbye.

"It was our pleasure," Carlisle said.

"Goodbye Bella, I hope to see more of you," Esme said. She got up from her seat and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Bye Bella," Alice said waving. Edward got up from his chair and walked towards me.

"Are you ready to go, Bella?" Edward asked. I nodded. He grabbed his jacket and walked towards the front door. I followed him. He opened the passenger door for me when we reached his Volvo.

"Thank you," I said. Edward got in the car and backed out of his driveway. "I had a really good time at your house."

"Yes, I'm glad you came," he said smiling. "My parents really liked you."

"That's good. I was hoping I'd make a good impression," I told him.

"Bella, I don't think you'd ever make a bad impression," He said laughing lightly. I looked down and blushed. The ride to my house was shorter than expected.

"Thank you so much for taking me home. I'll see you Monday," I said getting out of his car.

"No problem. Good night Bella," He said smiling. My heart was racing. I just nodded. I was breathless like when he drove me home the previous time.

"Good night Edward," I managed to say. I closed the car door and walked to my front door. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I talked to my dad. I opened the door and said, "Hey Dad, I'm home."

"Hey Bells," he said. "I'm in the living room watching football. I ordered pizza so you didn't have to cook."

"Okay, thanks Dad. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight," I said walking upstairs.

"Goodnight Bella."

I was surprisingly really tired. Today is the best day I've ever had, I thought to myself when I reached my bedroom. I lied down on my bed, and thought about the whole day. It started off not so good, but ended perfect.

* * *

**So what did you think? I tried to make really good. I'm not sure if it was. I was going to have it up earlier, but I went to Star Wars: In Concert. (Yup, I'm that big of nerd haha) I am also going on vacation like tomorrow and I really wanted it up before that. So Ta-Da here it is! I hope I didn't make too many mistakes. I'm really trying to work on that. Once I start school, I'm sure I'll learn new things in Grammar. I'll be starting 9th grade! Erm, okay you probably don't care. Anyways to the thank yous!**

**RedSoxFan7: **Added to Favorite Story

**Sasibell: **Added to Favorite Story

_**And a Big Thank You To**_

**Bellaangel383:** Added to Story Alert, Author Alert, Favorite Story, Favorite Author, and Reviewing

**You three really made my day. It was so awesome to see that people actually read and liked it. So Thank You So Much. I have a new poll on my page. Vote if you can or want to...**

**Like I've said before Suggestions are Welcome! I'd love to know what you think should happen.**

**~Twilightsaga96**


End file.
